Student of the Year - Shanaya and Abhimanyu
by tasha67
Summary: Abhi's mind wondered as he looked across the table at Shanaya. He watched her intently. His mind then imagined her trying on clothes, changing. Taking off her shirt or more correctly his shirt, her jeans, her bra and then her panties. He is thinking of him taking off her clothes to do things to her in his bedroom, his den. Things no one has ever done to her before. (CH 10)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After that night, the school year had ended and everyone had graduated from high school. It is said that time heals everything, but the relationship between the last batch students of St. Teresa did not heal. Five years went by. Abhi went on his own way. Working day and night towards his goal of becoming a investment banker. His brains and hard work got him to the top really fast. He achieved one milestone after another as his life spiralled upwards. He noticed the difference in people's attitude, especially his aunt who did not even want him to stay at their house when he came to join St. Teresa, asking him to come to their house for dinners. He however has multiple penthouses, mansions and apartments in so many different parts of the world that he will never again need to beg for a place to stay from anyone. As a thankful gift to his uncle who always loved him, he supports his every financial need and bought him new house and car.

Rohan too worked day and night, trying to get his album recorded. His father cut each and every corner trying to sabotage his only son. He even told the top recording companies that if they let his son record his album in their studio, he will break all ties with them. But last March, Rohan finally got a new studio to record his album. As it was new, it did not have any reputation to lose and had no bond with the leading tycoon either. It was a breakthrough for him. After that, teenage girls took over, with their undying love for this new, enigmatic, handsome and young singer, that other recording studio had to call him for their business. Ashok Nanda had no option but to accept that there is nothing he can do to stop his son's success now.

Shruti married a boy who she met on her first day in college and is pregnant at this time. Despite her tough act in high school, she ended up being a sweet, happy housewife, doing online work from home. Tanya entered a handful of reality shows and did modelling from time to time. She was always seen in parties, cozying to some rich, handsome guy. Sudo had a tough time burying his grandmother who was affected by alzheimer's and did not even recognise him during her last moments in her life. Dimpy pursued a career in stand up comedy and became quiet popular in youtube. Jeet carried off his father's family business.

And Shanaya. No one knew where she was really. Her mother said she had gone to abroad to study in New York University but that farce was soon uncovered as one of the St. Teresa student ended up going to the same college and could not find any proof of Shanaya there. Her step sisters said that she ran off and married a rich, arab guy and he was holding her hostage after having her passport seized. As soon as that gossip, hit Abhimanyu's ears he made calls to his acquaintances in the government sector and found out that Shanaya never left the country after her last trip to Bangkok during last year of high school.

Where did Shanaya disappear to?

"Hey! Stop!," Shanaya yelled as she saw the bus speed away. This was the third bus she missed today. Her work required her to travel and stay at Mumbai for 3 days and that's why she was here. She had been brought up in Mumbai and she went to school here too. But those days, she had cars and limousines to get around. She had chauffeurs driving her around, people to carry her shopping bags. Now, it is all different. In the small town of Dehradun, she has set up her new life working as an art museum. She has rent a modest apartment in a non colored, old three story building. Sometimes she hears people in the neighborhood gossip about her, wondering why a single, young girl was living alone without any friends or family. During holidays, they ask her if she is going to see her parents or if they are coming to see her. To this she always avoids eye contact and replies a terse no. Life has been hard living from paycheck to paycheck. The small salary she gets from the museum gets almost eaten up by the rent and grocery that there is almost nothing left for anything else. Sometimes it is even hard to cash out for grocery. Before her dining table used to have different cuisines on different days and now it is scarce that there is even meat on the table. Before she would go shopping every weekend, now she can't even remember the last time she bought something for herself that wasn't an absolute necessity. It would not have been that bad if she had her old clothes and shoes, and how many she had! But after the incident that happened, which she swore she would never repeat to a soul again because it hurts too much, the situation wasn't like she could take her belongings. She had to walk out empty handed.

Two days ago, she got the call from her lovely supervisor saying that it would be very helpful if she went to mumbai to do some legal paperwork in behalf of the museum for donation of a priceless art piece. The supervisor said that she was mortified to have asked her in such a short notice but the person who was supposed to go had a family emergency in the last moment. Shanaya didn't have the heart to tell her no and sadly as she has no family anymore, there was no one who would object to it. It's not like she had a real family before, she told herself. It has always been a farce by her mom to impress outsiders by throwing big parties and show off her extravagances.

Lost in thought, Shanaya didn't notice that there were water droplets on her head or that it even started raining until an elderly woman called out to her.

"You will get wet! Come stand under the shed!"

She quickly came and was trying to look for the bus in the oncoming traffic.

"Typical Mumbai, always raining," she said to herself. Normally she wouldn't worry so much but today she was wearing a saree. It was the red cotton saree that her supervisor, a lovely elderly woman had gifted to her. She did not have anything professional like white shirt and blazer and she could not buy also due to the financial hardship she faced. So, she decided to go traditional as that would be better than jeans.

Abhi got into his car that was waiting for him in front of his new tower where he had his meeting. He has done a lot of work today and was heading home now. He was sitting at the backseat as his chauffeur drove. His thoughts were occupied with several business tactics for his upcoming business deal. That is when he saw her. At first he had just seen the red stand out in the water flooded, muddy streets. Then he realized that it was a familiar face. It was Shanaya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stop the car!" shouted Abhi. He sprang out of the car. That's when their eyes met. Rain drops and ongoing traffic hindering their view. Shanaya was looking at Abhi after 5 years. His hair and face were wet. His white crisp shirt and grey suit had been drenched with water from standing in the rain, still. His chauffeur tried to hold an umbrella on his head but his eyes were only on Shanaya. The elderly lady was calling out to Shanaya as she was getting on the bus which finally arrived 20 mins late but she did not pay heed. It was like the rest of the world had stopped for both of them.

Abhi crossed the road, his eyes never leaving Shanaya's face. As he came to the bus stop, he began to notice all the changes. Instead of the bubbly girl that he knew before, there was standing the much mature, more thin faced girl partly due to out growing her teen years and partly because of the hard work she did now. Her hair was much longer, falling to her elbows instead of the shoulder length. Her hair made a slight wave as she does not have time to straighten it like she did in high school. Her relaxed, not dolled up look matched with her attire. No designer clothes, shoes or handbags. To anyone else, it would have seemed like it was not even the Shanaya they knew. But not to Abhi. He is the only one who ever saw through all that, and got to know the actual person that Shanaya was. Money or no money, Shanaya was the same to him, he realized. He realized that those brown eyes under those long eyelashes was staring at him. With a sigh, he took in the whole view of her and realized she is more beautiful now at age 22 than she has ever been.

"Abhi." Shanaya stopped finding nothing else to say other than his name.

His ears were alerted by his voice. How long has it been after the last time he heard her voice.

"What brings you to Mumbai?" asked Abhi. He had looked every inch of Mumbai to know that she wasn't there all this time.

"Work." Said Shanaya.

"Come, get in my car." Said Abhi indicating in the direction of his car with his head.

"I am not doing that," said Shanaya like she means that is the last word on this topic.

"You are cold and wet," said Abhi concerned.

"I will get on my bus," shrugged Shanaya. Her bus got stuck in the traffic so it was still there. "You can come if you want, to my place," she added.

He followed. He realized that he never saw her in a saree before as he noticed her exposed waist from her back.

She took the window seat and he sat beside her. She was looking outside when she said,"You are doing well. I saw in the papers that you achieved a lot of milestones." She looked at him and smiled, "I am happy for you. You got everything you wanted."

"Not everything," he said looking at her.

Shanaya led the way to the place she was living as a paying guest. He followed up the dingy stairs, only cement he noticed. She unlocked the green doors with her key. She directed him to sit on the sofa as she asked him if he wants anything to drink. He smiled as he got a flashback to when she made a drink and fed it to him and Rohan and they almost puked. Remembering that he asked for tea. She started making it in the kitchen which was in the sitting room itself.

"So, why did you disappear. And why are you living on your own," asked Abhi.

"I didn't disappear. I just left without telling any friends, not that I had friends after the Student of the Year competition. None of us did."

"So, what happened to make you leave?" asked Abhi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After putting the pot on the stove, Shanaya sat down in front of Abhi. Shoulders slouching, she started talking her heart out. She remembered the last time she had done this with Abhi in Bangkok when Rohan had screamed at her after cozying up to Tanya.

"Where should I start. Well the first cloud in the storm gathered when my mom's husband threw a party at our house. As always, whether I felt like attending or not, I had to dress up and stay there so my mom could show everyone that everything is perfect in her life. My mom's husband's business partners were all there and their families too. There was this guy...umm."

Shanaya gulped and started shaking a bit, Abhi noticed.

"Are you okay, Shanaya?"

"What? Yeah, yeah. It was cold outside in the rain, wasn't it?" Said Shanya wrapping her arms around her. Abhi realized the tactic she used to mislead him into thinking it was the cold that shook her voice. He smiled thinking about the time, she chose him to make Rohan jealous with because he would not take advantage of her being Rohan's best friend.

"So, are you going to tell me?" asked Abhi.

"Yeah. Of course. It's not a biggie. So, yeah he was used to getting his way." Shanaya sighed and closed her eyes trying to say the whole story in the least amount of words as possible. "My step sisters flocked over him. They thought he was cute. He saw me and asked them to introduce. They rolled their eyes and brought me to him. I didn't like him because from far I caught him looking at one of my step sister's cleavage. They giggled however. Anyways, I was sitting on the arm of the sofa and he put his hand on my thigh. I caught his hand and put it away while wringing it. I stormed back to my room and I heard that in the back my sisters were saying, "How rude", "Sorry, she does not have any courtesy" and "He was just being friendly." I went straight to my room. I got my sleeping clothes from my wardrobe and I went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, combed my hair and changed. When I came out he standing in my room. Long story short, he attacked me and I a broke a vase on his head. He shouted in pain. Everyone was at my door by then. My mom's husband screamed at me and asked me why I did this. The boy's father came and said, "Look what your daughter has done to my son?" to him. To this he replied that I am his step daughter, which is true. He asked his assistant to call the medics.

Anyways, back then, as you know, I was all emotional so I got really teary eyed. I said to my mom that he attacked me. My step sisters butt in and said, "No way, look at the way she is dressed. She called him here and now is calling for attention." I looked to my mother and said, "No, mom. I only changed to go to bed." The boy's mother was shrieking, "My poor boy, he is bleeding." The boy's father shouted to my dad that he is not going to do any business with him, will tell everyone else also to not. My mom's husband called me a liar and asked me to apologise to the boy and his family. I looked at my mom and said, "But mom, he is the one to blame. Not me. I was just defending myself." To this she said, "Shanaya, say sorry to him."

"I won't," I said. Her husband said, "If she doesn't, she can't stay here anymore. Not under my roof." Turning me to he said, "I for all your shopping, school fees, everything that you own. So, I own you. Say sorry."

So, I walked out the door. Without anything. Never looked back."

"Here drink this," said Abhi offering her water.

"Oh shit! The tea!" exclaimed Shanaya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shanaya thought about Abhimanyu as she showered. How comforting he had been, how understanding. Just like how he had been when she was crying in the beach.

Abhimanyu could not concentrate on work, the next day. His mind kept going back to Shanaya. To be betrayed like that by her own mum, must have hurt a lot. He remembered how innocent she was in school, if right after that she was kicked out of her house and was on her own, then she must have faced so many problems. Being rich, most people had been nice to her but when she was penniless and in enemy with such a powerful man, people must have turned their faces away. She could not have gone to Shruti because of the fight they had and at that time it was recent and the wound was fresh. She did make a life for herself, got a job, is independent. He was proud of her. Only emotion, he could not understand was why he felt so much anger at her stepfather's friend's son. He felt like thrashing the guy's head when Shanaya said that he kept his hand on her thigh. And when she got to the bedroom part, his head was about to explode. Thank god, Shanaya did not notice any of this as she was looking at her lap. She would have thought hei grew up to be a freak!

Beep. Beep. Tanya check her phone and a mischievous smile crept on her face.

"Add six more people to the list," she said to her secretary who noted it down on her pad obediently. "And you have to recruit someone for me," continued Tanya.

Wearing jeans and a t shirt, Shanaya was out to go grocery shopping in the flea market near her house. As she stepped out of her house, to lock the door, a girl appeared.

"Hey! You must have just moved in. I am Tara. I live downstairs."

"Oh. Hi! I am just here for 2 more days. I am Shanaya. Nice to meet you," said Shanaya with a smile.

"Are you going grocery shopping?" said Tara pointing at Shanaya's grocery bag.

"Oh yeah."

"Oh. I am also going. Thought about saying hi to you before I go." said Tara. Shanaya noticed Tara's bag.

"Then let's go together." said Shanaya, happy to have a chance of making a friend.

During the trip, Tara spoke a lot and Shanaya too told her details about her life. At the end, Shanaya admitted that she would like a job that wasn't so frugal in salary. To that Tara said, "Why don't you stay in Mumbai? I am sure the salary here must be more than there."

"True. But I would need to find a part time job here to support myself while I get a permanent job," said Shanaya.

"Okay. I think I can help you. The person I work for is throwing a high class engagement party. I can get you a spot on the waitresses list. You would get paid a lot as she has certain requirements for her waitresses. They need to be fluent in english so that they can communicate with the foreign guests properly. They need to know dining etiquettes to be able to set the tables correctly. You have experience with that?"

Shanaya thought about the countless parties she had attended from birth thanks to her mom. She was taught dining etiquette skills from when she was a child. It won't be a problem setting the table. It would be interesting to be on the other side for a change. "Yes," she nodded.

"So, come to the address I text you at noon tomorrow. The party doesn't start till six but there is a whole lot of work to do and also you all will go through training. There are specific guidelines she gave me," said Tara.

It was like a dream for Shanaya. She had been in Mumbai for only two days and so many good things have happened to her. She got a job which she will only have to work for one day and she will get paid enough to last her a couple weeks. This will give her enough time to find a good job here. She cannot do the same job forever, to get ahead in life people have to go forward and getting a new job will be her getting forward in life. She listed out all the art firms she could find online in the cyber shop. She was going to send them her resume. But first she needs to call her supervisor and tell her that she did the legal work she sent her to do but she cannot work for her anymore. She made the uncomfortable call but the woman was happy for her as she knew what a tough time Shanaya went through when working there. Only old people like her worked there, who did not care about the salary as they had their children to take care of them or had money they saved from before. But Shanaya had to live on that money and it was tough to get bye. She wished her all the luck in the world.

"Oh please Abhimanyu, don't come for me then come for someone you have been waiting to see for a long time," said Tanya as she finished her call.

It was just like Tanya to be so cryptic. He had no interest in going to her engagement party, he was even shocked that she called him to invite him. She had tried to invite him to her parties before after he became successful but he had said no. Now, she is using a mysterious bait to have him there. Why, he could not understand.

"All done!" said Tanya, appearing pleased. Abhimanyu was the hardest one. Rohan is a sweetheart, he never says no to her. Just that he moves on to one girl to the next, or else Tanya would be dating him. He did not want to date Tanya as he already kind of flirted with her during school, he wanted new girls all the time. Getting Shruti and Sudo was hard. Shruti wouldn't say yes despite Tanya offering her a nanny to look after her daughter. Tanya offered to donate money to Sudo's minority support club but even then he was persistent. They both required the bait that Tanya gave to Abhimanyu. Getting Dimpy and Jeet was easy. She just sent them the invitation card and they were jumping with glee. They were happy to get a chance to eat five star hotel food that will be served in her party.

The next day, Shanaya dressed up and even ate something sweet before setting out of the house. She went to the place with an auto rickshaw that Tara had texted her the address of. She did not need to be told the address as she had gone to the hotel countless times before when she was rich. She went through the training and made some friends as the other waitresses and waiters were awed by her skills of setting the table right even before she was told how to. Then Tara came and said, "Okay, everyone get your uniforms now. Get dressed. Girls do a high ponytail, I don't want hair in the food and I want you to look neat. Guys make your hair sleek with gel."

Shanaya liked the uniform she was given. It was a white shirt with a black and white polka dot bow tie and a black pencil skirt. "Do we get to keep the outfits?" she asked one of the girls.

"Yes, I worked in these kinds of parties before. They do let you keep it," replied the girl.

"Oh good! I can lose the bow tie and it will be a perfect outfit for my interviews," said Shanaya cheerfully. She looked herself in the mirror. After a long time, she was wearing something she liked. Her former self would never believe she would be so happy getting waitress's clothes. No more of that saree for interviews.

"She does not look like a waitress," said one of the guys.

"Yeah, there is rarely such a pretty waitress," said the other guy nodding.

Tara came and gave the directions, "First serve the drinks to the people in trays. Don't linger around them, but stay nearby…"

Shanaya was mostly going to be outside the kitchen and interacting with the guests since she fared so well in the training. Soon the party started, guests started accumulating. Shanaya served everyone drinks with a smile, even people who did not want any ended up taking from her, especially the guys. She got some generous tips. She was behind the drinks counter, settling used glasses and taking out new ones and putting them on a tray for her to take to the guests. As she worked, she did not notice the six pair of eyes that were staring at her. Shruti, Sudo, Jeet, Dimple and Rohan could not believe what they were seeing. The richest girl in their class! Now a waitress. The sixth pair of eyes were Abhimanyu's. He was observing Shanaya from a distance as he was kneeling back in a chair with a drink on his hand. His suspicion was right.

"Hi everyone! Thank you for coming to my engagement. Me and Dhruv are really happy together," said Tanya holding her fiance's hand and showing her diamond ring. Shanaya's family looked approvingly at Tanya. Tanya's mom was beaming with joy as if she achieved the biggest milestone by being engaged to a rich guy.

"I have someone special to introduce to you guys," said Tanya as she started walking towards the counter.

Shanaya could not believe her ears. The voice was so familiar. As she looked towards the stage, she saw no one other than Tanay walking towards her. She also saw Shruti, Rohan, Dimpy, Sudo and Jeet all shocked. As Tanya came more and more closer, everyone understood who the "special" person was. Shanaya saw her family too looking embarrassed.

"This is no other than, Shanaya Singhania!" said Tanya putting an arm around Shanaya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everyone Shanaya knew was circled around her.

"Awwwe. I feel so sorry for you. You are having to do menial jobs for a paycheck that I spend on a single meal," said Tanya.

Her heart rate racing due to the anger that was boiling her blood, Shanaya retorted, "Oh, I don't think being a waitress is menial work. It's called working in the hospitality industry. And regardless of the salary of any job, you should learn to give people dignity for the work they do. Not everyone sits on their ass and gossips about other people all day. You don't even stop at that anymore. Now you get your secretary to recruit people misleading them into thinking they will do the work, get paid and then go home, and then ambush them like this. Man, you are still so lifeless, it's sad you went through so much work. You did god knows what to get Shruti and Sudo in the party too. I bet you weren't planning on inviting anyone from St. Teresa except Rohan."

"At least I am not washing people's dirty dishes! The person I am getting married to owns this hotel. So, don't talk to me like that. I can get you kicked out within seconds," said Tanya.

"Congrats to you. As you can see for yourself, you have scored a fantastic, classy woman! She gets her employees to do her dirty laundry," said Shanaya turning to Tanya's fiancé.

"Stop Shanaya! How much are you going to embarrass us? Wasn't it enough, the stunt you pulled in my husband's party?" said Shanaya's mom, disgusted by her daughter.

Shanaya getting teary eyed said, "What have I done? I was offered a job with a good pay and I took it. I am working. How is that embarrassing you? Would you rather I starve to death?"

"There are a lot of respectable jobs too, you know," snorted one of her step sisters.

"Yeah, because while you guys were going to expensive colleges, I was worrying about how I am going to pay for my next meal," Shanaya said shaking with anger.

"Oh! You have become such a charity case! Everyone I would like you to help this poor girl with whatever you can give," said Tanya turning to her guests.

"Tanya! Stop being so heartless!" Rohan blurted out. He immediately zipped his mouth after the girl who was in his arm gave him a disapproving look.

"This girl will never stop embarrassing me," hissed Shanaya's step father.

"Well, it is you who should be ashamed of himself," said Abhimanyu. Everyone turned back to look at him. He was leaning on a pillar, observing everything from a distance.

"You kicked her out into the streets, without any money, nothing. Just because you didn't want to break ties with your business partner. And what am I talking about you? She is not even your blood. But you," Abhimanyu turning to Shanaya's mother, he said, "You disgust me. I was hoping you would come forward and embrace your daughter after seeing her after 5 years but if you couldn't support her then when she needed you the most, why would you support her now that she doesn't even need you." Turning to the step sisters, he said, "And you two. Talking about respect. Go and live on your for one single day without any food and shelter from anyone, with everyone closing their doors on your face and then talk." Abhimanyu started walking towards Shanaya. He found Tanya blocking Shanaya, and he gave her a glare. She moved out of the way. Facing Shanaya, he said, "Well, I have spoken more than I speak through an entire week normally. So, shall we leave?"

Shanaya was confused and so was everyone. They were all trying to figure out if they are together. Abhimanyu was, at this moment, the richest guy in the country. He dating a waitress, however beautiful, they could not fathom. But also, they could not understand why he was standing up for her.

Suddenly Shanaya wasn't feeling all that great. From the excitement of doing well in the practices and working so hard, she had forgotten to eat the whole day. She thought she might faint, so she put her hand in Abhimanyu's hand that he had extended to her. He led the way out of the party. He was opening the door to his car for her, when he asked her, "Have you eaten anything the whole day?"

"No," she said as she looked out the window, wind in her hair.

Abhimanyu rode fast. He had to get her out of here. He also needed to get out of this atmosphere. This is what he always wanted, but sometimes even he feels suffocated around certain people. Shanaya's family is one example. He drove till he reached outskirts of the city and then stopped at a local, roadside dhaba. He got out and opened the door for her.

"Come, this is my favorite place to eat," said Abhimanyu offering a hand.

"I thought you eat at one of those hotels we just came from," said Shanaya. "At least that was what I saw in the newspapers."

"Yes, I do for meetings and for convenience. But, favorite means special. So, this is where I come during special days to eat," he replied.

"Like your birthday?" Shanaya asked.

"Nah. I don't think that is anything special," he said looking down. Shanaya remembered time his grandmother was in the hospital and it was his birthday. After his parents died, his grandmother must have been the only one who cared for him.

Under the star filled sky, they both walked towards the dhaba, holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sudo, Dimpy, Jeet, Rohan and Shruti were in the balcony of the hotel.

"What just happened." Shruti said in shock. "Shanaya is not in abroad, she is here."

"Don't forget she is poor too," pointed out Sudo.

"Man, I wish Tanya could have been decent for once, and invited all for brunch and got us reunited in a sober way. Not with all this drama," said Shruti, fed up of Tanya's games.

"Her goal was not to reunite us, but to insult Shanaya," said Sudo.

"True," said Rohan.

"Does this mean Shanaya will marry me now that she is poor? My car business is going well and she went to prom with me too!" said Jeet. Everyone turned to him and gave him a stern look.

"What was that Abhimanyu doing? Was hiding in the back and then swept in all of a sudden and took her away? Some of us wanted to talk to her! And how did he know all of that stuff about her? Did she keep contact with only him?" said Rohan, angry.

"Couldn't be. After the competition, her ties were broken with all of us. And she was kicked out of her house shortly after. She then left Mumbai and we all read about Abhimanyu's success in the newspaper," said Shruti.

"So, what Abhimanyu had some success and it got reported in the newspaper, and a few times he got featured in time magazine. Our Rohan also achieved so much! Already a platinum album and always gets his albums sold out!" said Jeet beaming and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Jeet, we are not in school anymore. You don't have do this anymore!" said Rohan.

"Hey, did the fairy you came here with disappear?" asked Dimpy to Rohan.

"Oh, shit! I left her alone and completely forgot about her!" realized Rohan.

"I will also have to go. Can't trust on Tanya's nanny anymore. It was nice seeing Shanaya and that even independent," said Shruti, reminiscing their friendship.

"Yeah, me too," said Sudo.

"Yeah let's go. We ate all we could" said Dimpy turning to Jeet who nodded.

"So, the party was nice," joked Shanaya.

"Yes, you were the guest of honor!" replied Abhimanyu smiling.

"So, how did you come all of a sudden and give that monologue. It was pretty cool," said Shanaya gratefully.

"Well, when she Tanya was desperate I come to her engagement party, I was suspicious. It appeared to me that you might be the only reason. I was right."

"You are smart. So, I decided to stay in Mumbai. Better pay and everything. Everyone I know is here. Maybe it's not a bad thing, reuniting with old friends" said Shanaya indicating Abhimanyu.

"Yes," said Abhimanyu. As he looked at Shanaya, he felt calm and serene. He felt like all he wants is right there in front of him. In the corporate world, he is a beast going from one project to another, never backing down, never resting. But with her, he is just a school boy, in love, who wants nothing other than his 'mi amor.' He remembered what he decided before Shanaya had left. He had decided that he would get Shanaya in his life, permanently no matter what. And not just as a friend, as someone who is his and his only. His naïve younger version had also reasoned that getting Shanaya would be beneficial to him as he can only focus on his work then. But now he knows, he can do extraordinary well in work without her. He only needs her to be alive. Before she came, he had worked and then came home, exercised and slept. Sometimes he would go for dinner with clients. Plenty of girls, in work related parties would hit on him, but he was never interested. His relative parties would be the same, except the moms would also come into the play to hitch him with their daughters. His aunt, trying to be more popular, would say yes to them all beforehand, and that is why they all were so persistent with him when he would arrive. His aunt would even compare dowries from the respective mothers, and name one of them the winner like he is some object being auctioned off. When he would say no later when the party is over and everyone has left, she would throw some emotional blackmail at him like, "Your uncle paid for your everything after your luck caused your parents to die! Can't you even do this for us!" It was all very frustrating. That woman makes him not want to go to his uncle's house. His uncle of course asks her to stop, but his grandma was the only one who could control that woman. How he misses his grandma! His grandma liked Shanaya too from what she saw in the small intervals she was awake in the hospital bed. He had admired Shanaya's efforts at being for him when he was going through a tough time, coming everyday to the hospital. He wished he could have been there for her too.

"Let's go? I must submit my resume to all the places I picked, first thing in the morning. With all this drama, I did not even get paid for my service. Had to withstand those guys' flirting the whole day for no reason! The only good thing that came out of this is this outfit that…" Shanaya went on. Abhi smiled thinking how even now, she cares about clothes as much as she did before.

After dropping her off in the shady place she calls home, Abhi came back to his room and sat on his bed. He thought intently on what to do next. Mumbai is not as safe as Dehradun. He noticed the looks the guys in front of the tea stall gave Shanaya as she walked to her building. He had watched from his car. Shanaya, of course, didn't notice. It will be a long time before she can afford a good place here. He couldn't let her living such a dangerous life. He knew that if he intervenes in her life now, it could disrupt the friendship they have now. But he also couldn't come in to terms with the fact that while he is sleeping in a tighly secured house, with cctv cameras and state of the art technology monitoring any breaking in that might occur and other technology that will alert the police automatically if trespassing does occur, however unlikely due to the gaurds outside his house. While he was sleeping in this safe place, Shanaya was living in that dingy apartment in which he noticed, seven different points where someone can easily break into her apartment. And if someone came with partners and prepared, then no one can stop them! He is good at reading people, and the guys in the tea stall had malice in their eyes. Abhi felt guilty even sleeping one night in his safe house, while Shanaya slept in that bad neighborhood. Just two blocks from there, there was a breaking and entry, and all house mates killed at gunpoint.

 **Author's note: Please write a review! Give me any suggestions you have!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shanaya was sitting on a sofa and reading a book. It was half past midnight. She heard a sound from the adjacent room and she walked towards it. She sees two men helping another man get through her window. They hadn't seen her yet. Panic filled her face as she tried to gain composure. She crept away and looked towards the exit door but to reach it means going pass the doorway of the room they broke into, and then they will surely see her. It was by chance, they hadn't seen her the first time as they were busy with the window. She went in the opposite direction, to her bedroom and then bathroom. She walked towards the wall. She put her hand in the corner of the wall and a square, holding nine tiles together came off, showing the small space it was hiding. She slid inside the space and put the tile square back into place. Her place had come with its fair share of flaws and it was up to her to improvise with them. This was one she had discovered once when scrubbing the floor of her bathroom. The tile had slid off a bit and as she took it out fully, she discovered the space. "A good hiding place for when I am being attacked," she had thought to herself. She had never spoken about that space to anyone ever.

"Where did she go?" one of the men asked the others. "You are sure, she is at home?"

"Yes. I saw her going in at 6, after that she didn't leave. So, she must be here!"

"I told you to stay in front of the gate at all times!

"I did!"

Shanaya heard the conversation and her heart beat faster and faster. She began to be scared that they would hear her breathing, her heart beat. "That's impossible," she said to herself, "All I have to do is not move an inch." She checked again if any of her clothing was stuck in the tile. It wasn't. "What if they go on knocking against the tiles, to see if it echoes back?" She hoped to god that they weren't that smart. That's when she heard a thud. Someone fell to the ground and others were fighting. It seemed like there were more people now, new people. The men who broke in first were yelling, "Who are you people?" as they got beaten up. "They are my body guards," said a familiar voice.

"Abhi!" Shanaya exclaimed to herself.

"Where is she?" he asked. As they didn't reply, he threw a big punch at one of the guys' stomach.

"We didn't find her," the man said, as he withered with pain.

"Good. Take them," he said to his bodyguards.

She heard the group leave.

"Shanaya! Shanaya! Everyone has left. You can come out now," said Abhi in a loud voice.

"I am here!" shouted Shanaya.

Abhi thought he heard the voice from the bathroom but as he went in, he saw no one. And then he saw the tile moving and then fingers holding the tile and moving it aside. He saw Shanaya come out of the small space. She looked so small, and her pink clothes made her look even smaller. Abhi ran and hugged her. He wanted to pick her up and take her to his house.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded yes.

"I ran as soon as I saw them and hid here."

"Where did you find this? You are smarter than you look." Abhi smiled.

"It came with the house." Shanaya shrugged.

As they sat in her room, Shanaya felt that she could never feel safe in this apartment again.

"How did you know?" asked Shanaya.

"I told some of my men to keep an eye," admitted Abhi.

"What!" exclaimed Shanaya.

"I umm didn't like the look of those men. So, it is better safe than sorry. And I didn't know about your first class hiding place, otherwise I wouldn't have worried." Abhi joked.

"Well I guess, now I can't complain. You and your men saved my life," said Shanaya.

"No, you were doing fine on your own without us in there," he pointed to the bathroom.

"What can I do? Can't afford body guards like you, have to do with this," joked Shanaya.

Abhi getting a serious face said, "Those men will be handed over to the police but my men found out that they are part of a bigger gang. And their gang friends will come for you. Not only when you are in your house. They might attack when you are outside. Then you won't have anywhere to hide."

"Why don't the police arrest the whole gang?" asked Shanaya.

"The police are working to arrest the whole gang for some time now. Everyone knows who the members are but the problem is no one is ready to witness as they don't want themselves and their whole families to be killed in revenge. A few years back, a teacher was going to witness but before the trial day, he went missing. His whole family died in a suspicious fire in their house too. But now that their three members have been caught with breaking and entering, the police can arrest them with this crime and then can question them and offer them a plea if they give up, the other members. But that will take some time. You see, the crime they are caught with, this breaking in is not a big crime and they might opt to do their sentencing instead of giving up their gang. So, the police are counting on questioning them till they open up."

Nodding Shanaya asked, "These are really dangerous people?"

"Yes, they are. They just didn't bring any support or that many weapons with them today because they thought it would be a child's play to get to you," said Abhi.

"They weren't counting on you coming into play," said Shanaya.

"Yeah, even if you go off the grid, they will find you. And they are angry." sighed Abhi.

"So, what do you propose I do now?

"Come and stay with me while all this gets sorted out," said Abhi.

 **Author's note: I hope you guys loved this chapter! Would love to hear from you, what would you like to happen between Shanaya and Abhi ;) Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Abhi's house was a huge mansion. It was even more luxurious than Shanaya's previous house. She thought going to Abhi's house would bring back uncomfortable memories of her own house but then it didn't. And that hurt Shanaya even more. She realized that she never had a house to call hers. Her mother was always going from one husband to another, so Shanaya had to keep on moving to a new house. And in that one, everything was already set up and she was not in a position to change anything to her liking. Shanaya often felt nostalgic for a childhood she never had.

"Hey, are you okay?" Abhi asked caringly.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks for letting me stay here till things get settled," said Shanaya and walked to her new room after one of the butlers who showed her the way and carried her bags.

The words, "Till things get settled rung in Abhi's ears" as he walked to the balcony and looked out at the ocean. As he saw the waves crash with the shore, he thought of how life is like one wave after another. The problem with the mafia gang was another wave beating at the shore of Shanaya's life. Abhi had no doubt that it would soon die down. But he had no intention of letting Shanaya go, contrary to what Shanaya believed…

Abhi was a possessive man at the core. He considered his school self, young and comparatively weak. He never said anything to his aunt, even got hurt when she made some of her taunts. He pined over Shanaya and watched her with Rohan with shards of pain in his heart. If he had professed his love for her, maybe she would have chosen him over Rohan. There was a good chance of that, especially after their kiss in Abhi's dorm room. But he had emotions for Rohan, he was his best friend. He did not want to hurt him. Those same emotions Abhi considers weakness now. He follows a different mantra now. And that is obtain whatever he wants, however he wants. And in this case whoever…

As Shanaya settled down in her room, she thought about how the day went. She and Abhi had gone for lunch at a restaurant, where the waiter had dropped pasta on her skirt. He was busy at looking at her face and walking without looking forward that he bumped into someone and dropped it on her skirt. Abhi obviously noticed all of this. The waiter apologized repeatedly and attempted to clean up immediately and took out a napkin from his pocket. As he put his hand forward to clean up the mess off Shanaya's skirt, Abhi's hand caught the wrist of the waiter's hand. Shanaya and the waiter both looked up to see that Abhi had got up from his seat and was now standing behind the waiter. His eyes were eagle like, looking at his target and waiting to strike.

"Go." Abhi said.

The waiter got the cue and left.

By that time, Shanaya had got up. She used a napkin from the table to clean up.

"I will head to the washroom to wash this," said Shanaya as she walked away. Abhi stood there watching.

True, she would not have liked the waiter to touch her but what was the weird look Abhi gave the waiter, Shanaya thought to herself. She did feel happy and secured when she was with Abhi. When she would look into his eyes, it felt like the world was such a wonderful place. She felt like she wants to be with him only. But she can't. She can't let another guy control her life. Her mom's husbands, one after another, changed her life every time. Because of them she had to move to a new house and make a new family every time. Their sons and daughters, she was expected to call brothers and sisters. True, her mom was the root of all this problem. But as a child, she had put the blame on her husbands. And after she had set free from that vicous cycle and become fierce and independent. She did not want anyone else to have a say in her life, to have any control. She decided that she would have to leave this place before she gets too comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

Plans for a School Reunion

*Earlier I had shown that Shruti already had her baby. That was not consistent with the actual storyline as her baby was a newborn or really young in the 10 year fast forward in the hospital. Her child was no way near 10/ 9 years old! So, Shruti is a single at this point of the story. Also reviews are always welcome!

"You are coming! That's it!" said Shruti stubbornly.

"But you expect me to show my face to those people after Tanya's engagement party drama?" said Shanaya in disbelief.

"You were just doing your work. She is the one who insulted herself by stooping so low. Anyways what can we expect from her, she has never earned a penny for herself!" said Shruti indignantly.

"Yes, I was like that too," said Shanaya with embarrassment.

"It is our choices who make us what we are. When you had everything, you were still the nicest person and you didn't earn because you didn't need to. Anyways we were all in school, I didn't do any part time jobs either. But when you lost your money, you went and made a living for yourself unlike her, piggybacking on other guys," finished Shruti giggling.

Shanaya couldn't stop laughing either. "You haven't changed Shruti. I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Shruti. "Hey, bring your Abhimanyu too. Saw you guys are tight now. I gotta go now bye!"

"Oh yes, I will tell you something when I see you at the reunion. Bye!," said Shanaya.

The call cut and Shanaya had a smile in her face. It was absolutely wonderful to had talked to her best friend freely after such a long time.

"Abhi!" Shanaya jumped up and ran to his study. She was so excited she forgot to knock. She was wearing a sleeveless, spaghetti strap, dark pink satin sleeping gown that ended just above her knees. Her hair fell straight, silky and black. She had her cherry lip balm on which gave her lips a reddish hue. \

Abhi had three other men in his study, all of them were stumped to see a girl in his house wearing sleeping clothes and bunny slippers. Abhi, along with the three other guys were taken back by how beautiful she looked. They looked at each other confused.

Shanaya realizing that he had company said, "Oh! I am sorry. I should have knocked. Sorry!" She closed the door and went back to her room.

Abhi hurriedly finished the business meeting and kind of rudely ushered them out. He was anxious to meet Shanaya. When he reached Shanaya's room, he found her raiding her closet, not that there were that many articles of clothing there. She had a look of discontent in her face.

"Nothing to wear," she mumbled. "Hey! Abhi!" She came running to him as soon as she saw him. "I am sorry about the intrusion earlier, was too excited. You know there is a reunion at Saint's High! Are you coming?"

"Ah, yeah! Sure. I just got the mail today. Are you going?" said Abhi in a nonchalant tone when he knew perfectly well that he wouldn't want to go without Shanaya.

"That Shruti has been badgering me about it. I will have to go. So, it's great. We will leave together."

"Oh, you and Shruit are back together again?" teased Abhi smiling.

"It's not like we were in a relationship and had a breakup. It's high time you and Rohan should catch up now also," said Shanaya in a more serious tone.

"That ship has sailed. So, what's with this mess here?" Abhi pointed to the mess in front of her wardrobe.

"Oh this. I was just trying to find something to wear. I wish I could have taken my wardrobe with me when I left my house." Shanaya started putting the clothes back.

"That would have been a lot of work seeing that you never repeated anything you wore."

The two talked more and walked around the house. They saw the stars from the balcony and then went to the pool area. They were having so much fun, Abhi jokingly picked up Shanaya. Shanaya looked with intense eyes at Abhi and noticed as a teasing smile appeared in his face as he dropped her to the pool. She was so surprised. And when Abhi gave his hand to pull her out, Shanaya pulled him into the pool too. Shanaya looked as Abhi emerged out of the water, his hair wet. She thought he looked really handsome and boyish, now that he looked less serious. Shanaya was about to slip but Abhi caught her before that could happen and they intensely looked at each other's eyes. Abhi had his arms wrapped around Shanaya. Shanaya had her arms on his broad shoulders. Abhi was thinking how good it would feel to kiss those lips in front of him. A splash of water covered his face. He looked at a giggling Shanaya. "Hahaaha Abhi!" As she swam away. Abhi followed to catch her. Abhi didn't feel lonely after a really long time, maybe since his grandma had passed away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Wedding Bells**

Everything was going too well or so Abhi thought to himself. His phone started ringing. He picked it up from the glass table and said,

"Hello, uncle."

"Hi Abhi. We have safely landed."

"Yes, sorry I couldn't come. I had some important business matters to attend to before the wedding."

"Yes, yes. No problem. We understand."

"I sent a few cars. My secretary should be waiting in the visitors' section of the airport."

"Oh, yes! We see him. Okay, see you at home then."

"Bye."

It was his Pinky's wedding. His uncle's daughter. The wedding was to take place in Abhi's mansion. That is the place where the wedding was fixed, the meet up of groom's and bride's side and everything. Part of the reason, the groom's family was so keen on the marriage was because of Abhi's money. His aunt predicted this and so after the groom's family had said no to her daughter's hand, she had scheduled another meet up in Abhi's house and everything worked out well. Abhi had spared no expenses for his cousin's wedding. He had his secretary hire the best photographer, wedding planner, decorator, designer, music band and chef for the wedding. They were already working on the mansion to make sure everything goes smoothly. 

As Abhi walked out of his study, bouquets of flowers were being brought in by the decorator's team. He saw Shanaya stop to smell the flowers. Her eyes lit up when she saw them and she kneeled to smell them, a big smile came across her face. Abhi also smiled remembering the time Shanaya had brought him flowers for his birthday when his grandma was in the hospital. Racks of colourful clothing were being brought in by the designer's staff. They had taken all of the family members' measurements from before. But a few nights ago, they were called in again to take Shanaya's measurements. Mr. Tata couldn't stop from admiring Shanaya's body. He said the dress would look so great on her and that it is an absolute honor to make something for her.

Abhi knew from the small suitcase she brought from her apartment, that she didn't have anything to wear. So, he had made sure she wouldn't have to feel awkward in the wedding in her jeans and shirt. He smiled again thinking that The Shanaya Singhania was in shortage of clothes these days. The old Shanaya would have never been caught in just a plain shirt. She would always wear the trendiest clothes. At one of Abhi's work parties, this designer had complained to Shanaya as to why she was wearing something that was clearly made for the men's section. Shanaya had truthfully replied that it was because it was the cheapest option. Although, not many people can appreciate Shanaya's blatant honesty, Abhi really admired her newly gained virtue. But he also made a note to himself, that he is going to make sure that she soon has everything she ever wanted. And knowing Shanaya from high school, he knew that she loves fashion. He knows that she still wants those nice, pretty things. He had seen her admiringly look at the clothes on the mannequin in the high-end shop across the pharmacy she worked at, only to get a stiff look from her manager and then scram back to work. Abhi wouldn't normally go to pharmacy or grocery shopping, he would normally send someone but since Shanaya works there, he doesn't mind the occasional visit to the pharmacy right across his company's headquarters. It works out so conveniently that she got a job right across his workplace. Convenient indeed except it was no coincidence. It was Abhi's doing. He had made sure of that. Much better than that bar Shanaya had almost started working at.

"Ai Abhi! How are you? You have forgotten your aunt?"

"No, no. Everyone reached here okay?"

"Yes, yes. We have so much to do! Oh! Mr. Tata! How is my dress coming?"

His aunt had gone off with the designer. The designer had comically tried to avoid his aunt by hiding behind a big vase that the head decorators were transferring.

"Did you make my backless blouse right this time?"

Abhi's mean aunt had soon turned sweet from her extreme sourness when Abhi had landed his first big project. From then onwards she had been extra nice to him to leach off his money. If it hadn't been the fact that Abhi wanted a solitary life from any distractions, she would have successfully moved herself and her entire family to his mansion. But she is happy in her own big house that Abhi has given to her and his uncle. Her side of the family was even worse, making snickering comments on other people's body or lack of wealth.

"Abhi, I have some things to talk to you about. It's about the groom's side. They will be arriving tomorrow at…"

Abhi and his uncle went to his study together.

In this commotion, no one had noticed Shanaya. But that couldn't have gone for long as she looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair had grown much longer than her school days as she could not afford trips to the hair salons anymore. As she just came out of the shower, her hair fell in loose curls. She was wearing a black shirt of Abhi's, one that was from his school days that was too small for him now and did not fit his muscular arms and back. He had kept it because for sentimental purposes. He had worn it the first day he had gone to Saint Theresa. Everyone had gone crazy that day, dancing to Kukad. As Shanaya was in a hurry, she had just put on a plum coloured lipstick very lightly before coming downstairs.

"Who are you?" Said Abhi's aunt's mom.

"I am Abhi's friend."

"Yes, but what are you doing here?" said his aunt coming forward.

"I am staying here temporarily." Said Shanaya hesitantly.

"What!"

Everyone was looking at each other in shock.

"What do you mean by staying here?"

"Abhi is just helping me out. I am in a bit of a problem right now"

"Yeah so you thought you would take advantage of Abhi and his wealth." Said his aunt, keeping in mind the countless friends she had promised that their daughter would wed Abhi. She would at least have to make one of them happy to keep her face, that she has the power over Abhi to make him marry her society friend's daughter.

"No. I.."

Shanaya was interrupted again.

"These girls these days are so shameless. What are you parents thinking? Or are they in on this too? My god I tell you," said Abhi's aunt's sister.

"Stop. This conversation is over."

Everyone turned around to see Abhi standing with a quiet but angry expression.

"She is my guest and you will respect her. All of you." Said Abhi in a calm and serious expression that meant if they did not do as he wants they all will be facing consequences. Everyone had become quiet except his aunt's mom.

"Kokila, you don't have any say in this house?"

"Yeah um, Abhi, it would be nice if she is not seen by the groom's family." Said his aunt to save face in front of her relatives.

"She will be seen. She is attending the wedding."

"That is not possible." Said his uncle from behind. "They will not like it that a young girl is living with you alone.

"Why don't we just say that she is one of your distant relative's daughter?" said Abhi's secretary, Rahul. He is always finding solutions to every problem.

"Won't do. We will get caught. They will ask where her parents are. They are very observant." Said Kokila.

"Just say that they passed away." Said Rahul, shrugging it off like it is no issue.

Kokila wanted to argue since she did not want Shanaya to stay near Abhi. But looking at Abhi's fiery stare, she thought otherwise.

Everyone had sat in the big table to dine. Shanaya ate quietly. She appreciated Abhi and Rahul's support. It is going to be a longer day tomorrow. She could only imagine how the groom's family must be like which Kokila had chosen for her daughter. She shivered at the thought.

"Mmm after we finish eating, we all must go upstairs and try on the clothes. See if it fits." Said Anjali, the soon to be bride to her cousins and friends. "Shanaya you should also come."

"Yeah, we are also coming. Us aunts also want to see how that Tata made our clothes." Giggled one of Kokila's sisters with joy.

Abhi's mind wondered as he looked across the table at Shanaya. He watched her intently as she ate her soup slowly. His mind then imagined her trying on clothes, changing. Taking off her shirt or more correctly his shirt, her jeans, her bra and then her panties. That is really stupid. Why would she take everything off to try on clothes, he thought to himself. That is when he realized that he wasn't thinking of her changing for clothes anymore. He is thinking of him taking off her clothes to do things to her in his bedroom, his den. Things no one has ever done to her before.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ***Please review. I need some advice/suggestion to know if I am going in the right direction with the story.**

The girls and the women were trying on clothes in the huge foyer attached to one of the bedrooms upstairs. The bedroom, being the biggest in that floor was taken by Kokila, Abhi's Chachi/Aunt. One of the aunties were having a hard time fitting into her blouse and the other aunties shamelessly started laughing at her. Shanaya went and helped her pull her zipper up and soon afterwards gained her approval.

"Shanaya come and try your ones on," said Pinky. Shanaya walked over to the other side of the foyer where the young people were scattered.

"My god! All this for me? Why did he make me so many clothes? Some of them are not even wedding attire. Just casual party clothes too," said Shanaya shocked.

"Yeah, he sent some from his shop for you," said Arti, Pinky's friend. "Maybe he likes you so much that he wants you to walk for him."

"That would be nice," said Shanaya. Her thoughts began to wander. It must have been Abhi who asked him to do that. Abhi is trying to give her her old life back. He is so sweet. I really need to move out. I have been mooching off him. It's not right that I have been living on his dime this last couple weeks, even though my life might be in danger in the real world, away from his security. Someday I will need to go out and live on my own, so better sooner than later. And the goons must have forgotten about me by now. And Tata does like me. Maybe I could ask him for a modelling gig the next time I see him. Shanaya's thoughts then wandered on Abhi as she unmindfully unbuttoned her shirt. The girls were now in the other side of the foyer fighting over Pinky's phone to see photos and text messages of the groom to be, PP. Shanaya thought of how Abhi has been constantly supporting her throughout her journey since she has been reunited with him. Starting from Tanya's party, to saving her from the goons and then today from his aunt. Her mind dwelled on the kiss with him a few weeks before in the pool. It was her second kiss with him. The first time it was stopped abruptly by Varun walking in on them and then there was the guilt. The first kiss had nevertheless, opened gates of emotion that even she didn't know she had for anyone. It was something so pure. They both just wanted to be with each other but the situation didn't permit that. The kiss in the pool didn't carry any guilt, it was pure passion. She felt the difference between the school Abhi and the businessman Abhi. His muscular arms tightening around her waist. Yes it was very different. It felt like he wanted more and more. Shanaya too lost herself in that kiss. Shanaya noticed that the whole room was really quiet. Everyone had left. They had all gone off to the pool area. She heard footsteps coming towards the foyer. It was Abhi.

"Where is my phone charger, Pinky?" Abhi was saying loudly. He entered the foyer and then came to a dead stop. Shanaya was standing there in nothing but nude color bra and underwear.


End file.
